Nerds In Lust
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: In all things that can happen accidental and unexpected accounts, who never knew that spiked sparking grape juice could bring two nerds in the brink of pure, passionate tasteless romance? Rated M for strong language and very hot sexual content. Warning: Very lemony, you were warned...


**"Nerds In Lust"  
**

**Rated M for Strong Sexual Content and Strong Language  
**

**Disclaimr: Do not own the Total Drama series one bit. Just to let you know. A little hint of warning, this is not for anyone under 18. If you are over 18, then enjoy! Woo woo woo, you know it!  
**

* * *

"Come on, urrrrrgh! Please open the damn bottle, you stupid son of a bitch, gosh...!" said a certain ubernerd as he struggled very dearly to get the bottle of sparkling grape juice right out of the fake champagne bottle. He was in the Playa Des Losers catering room.

The reason why Harold is doing this special occasion is the reason that he can finally be together with LeShawna, after attempts of having her refuse his sudden urges and needs. Somehow, it's been the end of the Total Drama Island around a year ago and Harold decided to go all out in a attempt to win her dream girl once and for all. All that was left was a little touch of Horny Goat Weed.

"Just one more thing to put in there..." Harold quietly whispered as he poured the remaining of the Horny Goat Weed on the left side of the glass. "...Perfect! GOSH!"

As soon as Harold was about to carry the whole tray of drinks outside, something inside Harold began leak out just like a faucet.

"Oh, no... bathroom! Bathroom!" Harold exclaimed as he made a quick hurry for the bathroom.

Not a minute later, Beth came down trying to look for something.

"Lindsay, are you in here? I really need to borrow your sponge from Owen's vomit-?" Beth said as her head wandered around like crazy trying to search heavily for Lindsay. Somehow, the wannabe nad noticed the funky weird smell coming from one of the glasses.

"Sparkling grape juice? Oh my gosh, I love this!" Beth said in incredible amazement. But deep down inside, the short nerdess felt a little guilty about taking something that wasn't exactly hers. Beth had to make sure that she looked looked around for any witnesses. Luckily for her, there wasn't one to begin with.

"At least no one's looking..." Beth replied as in a premature matter of seconds, she drank the whole glass of spiked sparkling grape juice inside of her mouth. It pretty much such a weird aftertaste to say the least.

"Well, that tasted really freaky freaky..." she said, feeling the effects of the spiked sparkling grape juice.

And then right out of nowhere, Beth heard some skinny footsteps coming just right through her direction. It just happened to be Harold who was finishing draining his yellow snake with a zip-up of his own green pants.

Without no time to waste, Beth quickly made like The Flash and just bolted out of there fast enough as soon as Harold had entered.

Harold then noticed the glass that he didn't know Beth was drinking out of minutes before he arrived.

"What the hell? Who drank this glass? GOSH!" Harold said to the half-empty glass, as he then poured another just in case. "Oh, well, it's not like I won't get slapped and get nookie. I mean, it's not like it's the worst thing that could happen to me..."

Harold then took a deep breath and carried the tray that had all the drinks and left outside, just hoping the would get something for his effort.

* * *

**Several moments later...**

Harold had now arrived back at his bedroom rubbing the painful bruise that he suffered from LeShawna's right fist during one of his failed botched attempts to win the heart of his chocolate love back.

"Well, that was a buzzkill. Serves me right for getting punched trying to rub her the wrong way, Idiot..." he said right to himself as he now started to undress his entire shirt which had the stain of Sparkling grape juice all over it.

As Harold took off his shirt, Beth suddenly walked in on him unexpectedly..

"AAH, CRAP!" Harold exclaimed as he jumped while he saw Beth, who was looking at him in all of his shirtless glory.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in here! I'm trying to find Lindsay's red bra. She couldn't seem to find it anywhere! I think Duncan might have something to do with it. You know where it is?" Beth said, being unsure.

"I don't know where Lindsay's red bra is. I haven't seen it. Maybe you can try the closet." he said putting another shirt back on.

As soon as Beth had started to opened Harold's closet, something inside her body started to change in a nano-second. I guess the sparkling grape juice that was mixed with the Horny Goat Weed started to take it's effect on her. She noticed a weird whiff coming from Harold.

"Um, Harold... are you wearing Axe Body Spray?" Beth said to Harold as she was taking such a guess.

"Yeah, I am. Why do you wanna know...?" he replied taking his changed shirt off once again.

"I hate to admit this very much, but..." Beth said with a little bit of softness in her voice, not to mention she started blushing. "I find a guy wearing body spray... really hot..."

"Really...?" Harold replied as the side effects we're now affecting him. I've never seen a girl so strange talk something so dirty to me like that..." Harold said, as the effects were now on him.

Somehow, Beth and Harold started to get closer and closer with ever line that came out of their mouths.

"That LeShawna doesn't deserve to be with you after she refused every offer you've given to her..."

"I know, that kind of thing really burns me up inside..."

Somehow, in a matter of unbelievable moments, their chests started to touch each other's when Beth's incredible DD-cup breasts were pressing Harold's skinny, yet manly chest. Both of their eyes were caught in a sudden infinite gaze.

"Harold...?" Beth said as she whispered into him.

"Yeah...?" Harold said as she was feeling the same thing Beth was feeling right about now.

"I want you..."

And in a sudden moment of light, both Harold and Beth connected both of their lips to each other. Inside, both of their tongues were both slowly wiggling and rubbing around exploring each other's taste of saliva coming from their tongues itself.

Their tongue kiss was so steaming hot, bothered, and a little bit sloppy as it seared beneath them. Beth felt Harold's toned arms rubbing on her with that hand squeezing her large, tight ass. Harold smirked at this while his tongue was shoved deep down her throat, emitting a passionate moan from the wannabe.

"Mmmmmmm, You like my ass...?" Beth whispered to him seductively.

"Ohhhhh, I love it..." Harold whispered back to her as they kept on tongue kissing each other in a most hot and heavy way.

Then after a few minutes of ass grabbing and more tongue kissing, Beth playfully pushed Harold right on his mattress. This was gonna get a lot more hotter than it already was.

What happened next took Harold breathless in unexpected fashion.

Beth slowly but surely undressed her whole upper body to Harold revealing a blue lacy bra. Her size was unbelievable, Those 38DD breasts that beth possessed became so ample than Eva's, Lindsay's, or LeShawna's combined. Harold was so much taken by surprise.

Next, Beth got next to her pink pants by bending over and zipping them down revealing Beth's blue lacy thong. Oh, man and that ass of hers was just so creamy, so large, and so jiggly. It just put LeShawna's to shame right on the spot! Beth's little strip show was turning Harold right on.

Harold felt so much sexual presence inside of him, that he slowly zipped down, revealing his hard, throbbing 10-inch manhood. He then started to shaft it very hard to Beth's sexual, yet racy striptease.

Then, Beth got right up on the bed as she split her legs to the side and started to pop her booty right at him like a video vixen ever should. It was like two bulging hearts beating hugely and wobbling gently for sensual measures. Those orgasmic, rhythmic movements that Beth made with her big ass almost made Harold come close to premature ejaculation. In Harold's mind, Beth's ass had one hell of a badonkadonk, kinda like a pornstar's ass.

That dance had now cut short when Harold's rod started to squirt an ounce of cum strongly due to his soft shafting, much to Beth's amusement.

"Mmmmmm... that get you off...?" Beth said to Harold in a seductive tone.

"Definitely..." Harold jokingly said, getting himself off at the ass-slapping, or best of all, her booty clap.

After that little bootypopping session of hers, Harold laid his head as Beth began to move back as her tight little pink slit started to invade his 10-inch manhood tightly. Her big tight butt was once again popping and penetrating him so fiercely.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Harold moaned at the intense pressure. His pink stick was getting thick and rimmed with her butt clapping up and down covering his hard rod over and over again like a magic trick.

"OhhhhHHHH, Harold..." Beth moaned she kept pounding and bouncing her ass on that hard throbbing pink stick. Harold relaxed softly as he grabbed on to the edge of the bed just hanging on for the ride. He leaked a little pre-cum but it wasn't over just yet. Beth then turned right around and revealed her glorious 38DD breasts to Harold, which looked so damn feisty and large. She had already took the thong off, which was good. Not every inch of her body had one ounce of backfat completely.

Who knew a nerd goddess like Beth would process such a very extremely hot body inside her all along? Full-figured and plump was always Harold's type of woman.

Beth then got up right on Harold's manhood once again and faced him on the cowgirl position. Harold now started to grab on for the ride.

With every movement, Beth had became the ocean itself. The pressure she was feeling hurt her in the most satisfying way.

"Ohhhhh, Harold... keep riding me..." Beth moaned as Harold's hard rod was pumping her ass like a inflated soccer ball. Harold's grunts were like a gorilla in heat after hours of amazing, dirty monkey sex. He wasn't gonna stop for as long as he was gonna keep going.

"Ahhhh... AHHHHHHHH...!" Harold moaned as well grabbing her tight ass for turbulent force.

"Ohhh...OHHHHH, FUCK... AHHHHHH, HAROLD!" she moaned once again as his mighty pink rod was still sliding up her ass one by one. During that wild cowgirl session that almost made way for a tired Harold, Beth had a naughty idea on how to spice it up. He narrowed her hands right on her breasts. Harold was a bit clueless of what was now going on.

"Hmmm?" Harold replied as Beth started feeling her own breasts one-by-one.

"Come on, Harold... you know you wanna squeeze them so bad..." she said, making her voice more erotic.

"Mmmmmm, I think I shall..." Harold replied quietly as he reached his long arms and placed his hands on Beth's plump breasts. And then like the speed of a low dryer, he started to massage them in a circular fashion. And then pinching them lightly, which gave Beth a very seductive giggle and moan.

One by one, his hands squeezed back and forth, even moving it around a little.

"Ohhhhhh, Harold... squeeze them harder... HARDER!" Beth shouted lightly as Harold's grip of his hands began to go very tight. It was like he was gripping two luscious melons that he can't seem to get of.

And then, just like an unexpected twist, something white and silky started to shoot out of Beth's magnificent erect nipples.

"Oh...oh... OHHHHHHHHHH...!" Beth moaned loudly as her breast milk began blasting out of her plump breasts like a uncontrollable geyser. "KEEP GOOOOOING!"

Harold couldn't get enough of this once bit. With every squeeze and every pinch, Beth's breast milk kept shooting over and over again just like a man shooting the cum right off of his own manhood. Her while, milky goo was even blasting Harold in his face all over.

"OHHHHH, GOOOOOOOD...!" Beth screamed euphorically as her breasts continued to shoot milk all over the ubernerd. She was gonna have to buy a new bra size after this was over, but why should she care one bit. It just happened to be Harold's sudden fantasy?

After the weird, but satisfying moment, Beth then positioned her huge tight ass in a doggie-style manner. Even slapping herself in the ass for a little more fun and just to tease the pleasing auburn-haired nerd.

"Come on, Harold... let me feel it..." Beth said, just whispering to him erotically as Harold took his already throbbing hard, red-infested rod and plunged inside Beth's tight round slit.

Like inside of a piston engine in slow motion, Harold kept on penetrating the attractive nerd goddess inside and out just like an aggressive wildfire.

"Oh, Harold... harder! FUCK ME HARDER!" she screamed out loudly as Harold decided to slap and smack that mighty bulging white ass once again and increasing the speed of his manhood going right her rump just like a muscle car going fast forward.

"Ohhhhh, shit... it's happening...!" Harold said as his strengthening manhood started to feel a heavy twinge. A few more thrusts into her, and his nerdy rod was gonna erupt like Mount Vesuvius, just destroying everything in it's silky, cum-infested path. Beth could notice it coming.

"Make me feel it... MAKE ME FEEL IT!" Beth shouted and moaned, begging Harold to spray his silky seed into her pink womb. The final thrusts finally started to happen.

"I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUUUUM!" Harold screamed and shouted to the levels as with one final thrust, it happened. "AHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Beth moaned as she felt the silky streams of cum that Harold's rod shot inside her like a garden hose. His rod sprayed inside her hotbox right about seven times. The vivacious nerdess was planted through 100% sexual accuracy. Heck, even Harold's huge cum was dripping out of her slit

Beth slowly managed to lean up and give Harold one final hot tongue kiss. The final french kiss felt like one orgasmic sweaty, eel-y dance.

A few moments later... Beth and Harold start cleaned themselves up after the sexual, sweaty mess that they had.

"Wow, you were incredible... I have never had a guy give it to me so hard before..." Beth said, complimenting Harold's rough sexual lovemaking.

"Thanks... by the way... here's the red bra you been wanting to find for your friend. GOSH!" Harold replied to her as he somehow saw Lindsay's red bra hanging from across the fan. I guess they never knew it was there in the first place.

"Thanks! Where you find it?" Beth said, being unsure.

"It dropped out of the fan and into my head right now." Harold replied as she handed the red bra to her gently.

"Thank you! I gotta go tell Lindsay I found it, bye!" Beth said as she left the room in an instant. Harold then starts redressing his pants as he thought of the most wild, most sexual time of his life. And after he put his glasses on, he relaxed himself through the new clean sheets just thinking again of his real first time.

"Looks like you really outdid yourself. GOSH!" Harold spoke right to himself as he adjusted his glasses and went right with his quiet nap with no interruptions whatsoever.

It proved a very sensual and critical point that Harold became a virgin no more.

* * *

**Damn! Nerd sex was the hottest thing I ever wrote! Who knew Beth could bootyclap in this fic? I hope every Broski who reads this would agree with me on that statement! **

**Until then, read and review! Woo woo woo, you know it!**


End file.
